Invader Cor?
by Rynn Yo
Summary: When Cor, a hyooman invader, meets Zim. A romance sparks, an INTENSE romance. Purple and Red are Tallests...


First of all, I'm not Irken. I just came across the Tallests when I was 5 year old on my cousin Dib's intergalactic communications thingy. I just thought I was playing a violent video game at first, but by the time I was 8, I was helping them take over the universe by providing a new point of view on their war, an outsider's view. A week after my 11th birthday, it was announced that I was to be next in line as Tallest, no matter how short I was. It was on the condition, however, that I find an Irken spouse to rule along side of me. The Tallest gave me 4 years to wrap up my Human life and then they would send for me on my 15th birthday. Last month, my family dropped dead due to Irken interference, oh well. I didn't really like them anyway, but then the super idiotic government decided to move me in with my cousins Dib and Gaz Membrane. Today is my first day of High Skool with them and I only have 3 months left until they come for me. Let's see how it goes.

"Membrane, Cor (Core)?"

"Here."

"Ah, your the new student? Dib's cousin? I hope your not weird like him." The round, angry looking teacher in the front of the room glared at Dib, who was sitting in front of me.

"No, of course not."

"Good, now to continue. Membrane, Dib?"

"Here."

"Person, Zim?"

"I am ZIM!"

"Yes, we all know that. Now on with our lesson." I shift uncomfortably in my seat, ignoring the drone of the teacher's husky voice. I glance over at the green boy next to me and catch him staring at my charm bracelet, engraved in Irken script which roughly translates to '_Daughter of Earth and Irk_'. Tallest Red had always considered me family. Irkens weren't allowed to have affection, but I seemed to be an exception for every Irken I know.

'_Surely he can't read the enscription at this angle. Though I'm sure he's definetly Irken, there has to be a reason the Tallests hadn't told me about him. He cant know who I am suppossed to become yet, might as well get to know him though. If I avoid him it will definetly be suspicious.' _I think to myself, for the rest of the class I doodle battle strategies to show to Red and Purple after Skool.

Walking to lunch, I notice I'm right behind Zim and that the idiot's antenna is popping out the back of his wig and his pac isn't shut right. I reach up and tap his shoulder, and he turns around and looks down at me indifferently.

"Well, Cor? That is your name right? What have you to say to Zim?" He taps his foot impatiantly. I beckon him closer as if to tell a secret. He leans in cautiously.

"Your antenna is sticking out in the back, you wouldn't want Dib to see do you? I understand he's pretty crazy. Um, also, if you want me to, I could fix your pac so it closes all the way. My, uh, _fathers_ showed me a video on how to completely reassemble one when it's broken." He looks at me nervously as he leans back and walks with me to lunch. Casually slipping a hand behind his head to fix his messy wig, covering half of one blue-grey contact, the other fully exposed.

"Your _fathers,_ they know of these things, how?" I shrug, I had practiced this explanation numerous times.

"Eh, well, you know those Membranes. Bunch of smart-asses, right? Heh heh..." We sit down at a lunch table that everyone sitting there immediatly flees. Neither of us get any food, if you can even call it food.

"Yes, Zim knows of their unusual intelligence compared to other humans... including myself! I am NORMAL!" I roll my eyes and giggle at his outburst, causing him to look alarmed and upset.

"Zim, you are NOT normal. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone that doesn't already know." He visually relaxes and lets his eyes wander around the room for the first time. When they land on me, he stops and looks at me like it's the first time he actually saw me. His gaze drops from my face down to the table and back up again. I can tell he's looking at my eyes by the glassy reflection off of his contacts.

My eyelashes are freakishly long and frame my blue-grey and navy rimmed eyes perfectly. My lips in a perpetual pink pout and my wavy, layered brown hair. His eyes wander down my light green dress almost innocently as if he doesn't know he's checking me out. Stopping at my waist, a darker green shades his cheeks and he seems to snap out of some trance-like state. His eyes snap back to the table and he looks toward my hands.

"Uh, um, so, did you maybe wanna come over to my place and, ya know, help me fix my pac? Hey, do you know what that says, that braclet, I could read it to you?" I forgot about the bracelet, oh well. What harm could it do anyway, I already know what it says, nothing to obvious.

"Yeah and sure, one of my fathers gave it to me." I take it off and hand it to him. He looks at it for a moment and turns it over, reading both sides.

"It, uh, it says 'to the daughter of Earth and Irk' and this side says 'With Love, Red.' Would you mind telling me who your '_fathers_' are later when you go to my house?" He speaks with a bitter tone, like he was just punched in the gut. I nod my head and he goes on to change the subject to Dib and how annoying he is.

_After Skool, Heading to Zim's House_

"I won't let you go! He's my enemy, I don't care if you working on a class project or saving the universe. You will not hang out with him!" Dib was blocking the door, and getting on my nerves.

"What if I told you we won't be at his house? That we are going to a resturaunt for a romantic date?" His face turned a sickly green, though nowhere near as green as a healthy Irken.

"You, wouldn't, dare..." I poke him in the head, his very large head.

"C'mon dummy! Use your noggin' of course not! But why don't you picture it anyway, picture it super romantic and lots of kissing! Even though thats not whats gonna happen." His face turns even greener and he runs off to go puke his guts out.

"You sicko! Why would you put that image in my head?" I start to walk out the now unprotected door and yell back.

"LOVE YOU TOO, BIG-HEAD!"

After ten minutes of walking, I find the place and jump over the gnome lasers and kick in the door for extra dramatic entrance. Zim has his contacts in and is about to put his wig on, when I say.

"Don't wast the effort with your disguise, I'd rather see you without the contacts. Now! Let's go down to your base and contact the Tallests, I need to talk to them anyway." He was frozen in shock at how I had barged in and carried myself like a mighty Irken soldier rather than the skinny short human that I was.

"Ah, so _they_ are your 'fathers'? That would explain the fact that you won't eat the human food and sneak Irken snacks between classes. But you are completely human, Zim is confused." I giggle again, this guy is seriously funny. I don't know if he does it on purpose or by accident but it's just funny.

_Down In The Base_ (After fixing Zim's Pac)

"What now Zim? Oh, hi Cor... Wait, when did you two meet?" Red almost looks mad, but he could never be mad with me, it's just not natual for him. Suprisingly, Purple is the one who gets upset with me, mostly because he wants me to be more like him than Red.

"Sorry Red, am I not allowed to hang out with Zim? I like him, he's funny and decently intelligent. I know I could keep him on a metaphorical leash if need be." I put on my best puppy eyes, Purple is proud of my puppy eyes because they show my manipulation skills.

"I suppose, but he has to obey you for a whole week before we can trust him with the most prized life-form other than ourselves." Red was pacing somewhat nervously as he said this. Purple was watching him in silence exept for the occasional slurp or crunch of his snacks.

"Thanks Red, I won't let you guys down. When I grow up completely, I'll be just as good a Tallest as you guys are now. Oh yeah, thanks for the bracelet Red!"

"I thought you signed for both of us, not just you!" Purple and Red always get into little tiffs. I saw Zim cut the transmission as soon as Red said an Irken word that I didn't recognize, probably a swear word.

He turns to me, rubbing his arm nervously and smiling cheesily.

"So, your the next Tallest eh? Zim is honored to be in your pre-"

"Don't start. I don't want to be fawned over like I'm already Tallest. I don't even qualify yet." We walk over to the elevater and step inside, getting sent up to the house.

"Zim is confused, you don't... qualify?" I sigh while leaning up against the elevater wall and look up at him.

"I can't be a Tallest because I'm a human and a girl, that is, unless I can find an Irken Husband. It's... complicated and stuff. Purple admitted to me that it would be difficult for me to find any Irken willing to risk a Human female as Tallest, so not many will actually agree to marrying me." His face scrunched up in thought, and his hand moved to his chin.

"Why? Are they idiots? Anyone so admired by our current Tallests must be decent, if not perfect, for a position of power. Besides, for a human, your actually quite attractive." His eyes widen and he takes a step back. "I mean, I just, your very... Don't hurt the Zim!"

I laugh and step out of the elevater, motioning for him to do the same. He does hesitantly but stays a distance away, now confused with my laughter. "Wha- Why would I hurt you? It was a compliment, right? And yes, they do all seem very stupid for not having realized that. Besides, for an Irken, your pretty darn cute yourself!" I sat on the couch, still laughing, and grab the remote starting to flip through channels.

A small figure peeks around the front door and charges in, tackling me into Zim, who had sat down next to me in awkward silence. Laughing, I pick up the little metal robot and unzip the front of it's disguise, helping it out. "Now who are you little guy? My name's Cor and you are?"

"Gir! I want TAQUITOS! Mastah, why is Cor here? Is she your girrrrrlfrieeeennd?" Setting Gir down on the ground, I look to Zim. His entire face was blushing a dark green and he seemed frustrated with his words. Turning back to Gir, I notice he was rolling around on the ground singing about pigs and taquitos.

"Gir, come here." He stood up and skipped towards me. "I know you want taquitos, but Zim seems to need some rest. I'll take you if you behave and when we get back maybe we can watch a TV show about piggies. I can tell by your song that you like them alot." Gir's face spread out into a huge grin and he put his costume back on, moving over to wait by the door. I turn back to Zim to say see you later, but his blush seemed to only get worse and his frustration was joined by confusion.

"Why do you always confuse the Zim? How do you do that?" I shrug and wave goodbye as I grab Gir's leash and what I thought was my jacket from the hook.

Once I was outside, I noticed I had grabbed _Zim's_ black hoodie with a fake zipper printed on the front, not _my_ black jacket with a real zipper down the front. Figuring it didn't matter, I slipped it on and stuck my hands in the pockets. Gir about ripped my arm off when Krazy Taco came into sight, but I made to the resturaunt with all my limbs intact.

After ordering and paying for 23 taquitos and a small soda, we took our order to go, walking straight back to Zim's house only to find Dib at the front yard, trying to find a way around the lasers. He didn't seem to notice me as I walked right past him with 3 bags of taquitos and slurping loudly on a drink. He did, however, notice when I opened the door and the lock clicked. I was quickly pulled in by Zim, who took the bags of taquitos and set them on the floor next to the TV. He nodded at Gir, who immediatly began devouring every last one.

"There you are,next time don't take my hoodie, take your jacket." As soon as I had taken it off, he reached in the pocket and pulled out a small spray that I hadn't noticed before. He hooked it up to a little hose and pressed a small blue button. We watched emotionless as the spray traveled outside and seemed to knockout Dib.

"What do we do with Dib now, ya know, before he wakes up?" Zim turns to me and away from the window, a blank look in his crimson eyes.

"Eh? I guess I usually drop him off at his house on the front porch. I might as well since you have to go home anyway." I shrug and look back at Gir.

"I could just stay the night right? I mean, he'll be passed out long enough for me to pack some clothes and write a note for his dad to read... Besides, it's a friday, no school tommorow." He looked at me questionably and then shrugged back. His blush starting to re-apear, he looked down at the ground and grabbed his hoodie and my jacket, handing it to me as we walked out of the house, dragging Dib's limp body as we passed.

We walked in silence the entire way, but it was only around the corner so it was like 5 minutes. For the most part, I watched him with faint amusement. Hooded, because he had forgotten his wig, face down, because he didn't put in his contacts, thugish in his bulky black hoodie and dragging a body behind him.

Any other time, I myself was blushing and wouldn't directly face him. When I had called him cute, I had meant it, disguised or not. I admit this wasn't the best time in my life to be developing a crush on someone I had known for a day, considering I had 3 months left until the Irken Armada would come to destroy Earth and take me with them back to Irk, but he's Irken, so maybe it's okay.

"10 minutes, if you're not back by then, I'll go home and wait. But it's getting dark, so you should hurry so you're safe with Zim." He smirks, first time I've seen him smirk at me but he smirked nonstop before he talked to me. Even then, in the halls and classes, he had held my attention until he vanished out of sight. I nod and walk inside, closing the door behind me.

Up in my room, I trash it trying to find something Zim might like. Finally, I settle on a black skirt and a purple tanktop for tomorrow and a t-shirt that Purple sent me for my 13th birthday that says 'I (IRKEN SYMBOL) Aliens' with green cheer-shorts. Normally I wouldn't care, but there seemed to be some primative feeling that very badly wanted me to impress him. Curse my human emotions!

Stuffing it all in a bag and walking downstairs, I called out to Gaz that I was staying the night at my friends house, to which she replied 'Sure, I'll tell Dad.' Even though I knew she wouldn't, because he wouldn't notice I was gone anyway.

"Zim?" I look around the front yard, no Zim. I look at my watch, still have two minutes. I sigh and start walking, he must not have a lot of patience. 10 seconds later and I'm being grabbed by an arm around the waist... _Stupid! You should have told him to stay until you were done! Now you're gonna get mugged!_

I reach around and punch him in the gut, he falls down and I look at him in the dim streetlight.

"You said you wouldn't hurt the Zim. Zim was trying to give you a scare, just a little one." I reach out a hand and pull him up, we continue walking to his house.

"Well, you definetly scared me, I'm sorry if I hurt you." He laughs and looks at me, once again just looking at my eyes. He looks away, towards the front of us and I swear it looks like he's trying not to smile.

"You did not hurt Zim... Zim was only suprised at your reaction... and a little hurt. But just a little!" I look up at him, for no actual reason. I put my hand over his mouth and say quietly, to make my point.

"Shush, Do you want to wake up the entire neighborhood?" A mischevious glint comes to his eyes and I feel something warm and wet on my hand, making my spine shiver and my face go grim. I pull away my hand and wipe it on my dress. "Did, did you just, _lick_ my hand?"

"Maybe I did, what will you do about it? Will you punish Zim?" An idea pops into my head, somthing Red said about Zim obeying me for a week to prove himself... perfect.

"Pac, authorization code; TallestCor. Function; Robotic legs." Zim's pac listens to the orders given and acts accordingly,"Zim, you get to carry me the next 4 minutes until we get to your house. 'Cause I wanna test out my control over you and your pac."

"This is a punishment? You could've asked, it's actually quite pleasent."

"Haha. No, I don't think I could come up with a punishment for that. Not a punishment suited for you at least. I command silence now. I want to relax before we have to deal with Gir." He nods, comletely understanding of that. I close my eyes, and mentally link with his Pac to shoot an impulse to his subconsious that makes him hold me closer to him. Even through the jackets, I can feel his bodyheat and it's somehow comforting. I have to fight to stay awake though. I keep telling myself that it's only 4 minutes, I can make it, but I fall into a light sleep that I snap out of when he opens the door and the lock clicks. I open my eyes and see him looking down at me.

"So, should I put you down now or later?" He asked, a smirk gracing his lips.

"How about now? I think Gir ate all the taquitos, whats for eatin'? Oh yeah, were can I sleep?"I look around, noting there's only two rooms in the house part. He sets me on my feet, and I feel cold.

"Okay, um... The fridge is pretty much just Irken food but if you can eat it, you can have it. Down in the base, I have only one bedroom down there, but there's 2 beds and Gir can just use his charging pod instead of a bed. They are both the exact same thing to him anyway. Since you didn't ask but probably will, the bathroom is that door that looks like it goes into a backyard, but it doesn't. That random toilet, it's just another elevater."

"Cool. Hey Zim, wanna watch a couple movies and help me translate them. Purple sent me some really old Irken movies. They are from, like, before the war. He sends me this stuff all the time to help me with my language skills." He stares at the memory chips in my hand, each labeled in Irken script. He picks one up, reads it a couple times, then sticks it in a plug thing. Gir throws a little fit tht his show is off but calms down when the previews start for the film.

"I wonder where the Tallests got these, very hard to find." He was very intrigued by the movie that played, he had selected an action/romance film by accident, claiming he just liked the title. His pac said otherwise as I mentally listened to Zim's outer-most thoughts, contemplating whether or not to ''make a move' as the humans called it'. I didn't pry any further than that. His inner thoughts were private and I honestly was a little scared of what I might find as his inner thoughts, so I disconnected the link for the time being.

An hour into the movie, I got tired and excused myself to change into pajamas. When I come back out from the bathroom, I notice that Zim is gone. So I curl up on the couch and try to watch the rest of the movie. About 10 minutes later, I hear the elevator coming back up so I close my eyes and cover my face with my arm. That elevator has such bright lights.

I heard Zim sigh as he bent down to pick me up, I could feel the rock of every step to the elevater, the lights seemed almost tolerable. I felt as he leaned back against the wall and slid down to sit on the ground, me leaning up against his chest sitting on his lap half-asleep. When we got to the right level, he stood up without a single struggle and took maybe twenty steps before laying me down on a bed and covering me with a blanket. The rustling of his own blankets and the sound of a lamp clicking off and I fell asleep.

Estimating by how tired I was still, I had only been asleep for 2 or 3 hours. But the stupidest nightmare had woken me up, the Irkens came for me but I felt so alone and like I was leaving someone behind. '_This crush has gone to far, reaching into my dreams._' I think, but then I look over at him, sleeping on his side due to the pac and his face so peacefull, and I start to think maybe not. I try to go back to sleep but my brain won't let me, I almost feel jelous of the fast-asleep Zim and sit up, leaning on the wall.

Then one of Zim's eyes open followed by the other and he sits up, looking at me looking at him.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring, it makes Zim uncomfortable. It woke Zim up, why did you wake up?"

"I can't sleep, I had a nightmare." He rubs his eyes and looks back at me, still half-asleep.

"Come, sleep with Zim and shut your eyes so that they may not tear a hole in Zim's soul while Zim sleeps. Your gaze is rather haunting, especially in the dark." He holds up his blankets.

"Do you understand that you just told me to sleep with you? You're either really bold, or really tired. How will this solve anything?" He narrows his eyes at me.

"Zim is BOTH, now sleep or get out of Zim's room. Zim was being nice and saw that on Tv, accept or deny the offer now!" Not wanting to wander around the base all night, I get up and lay down next to Zim and try to sleep. I feel like I'm to close to him, but notice how I also feel so relaxed when I'm this close to him.

"Happy now?"

"Shhhh! And yes, Zim is happy now." His voice much more calm than he had been just a moment ago, I sigh and close my eyes, only to find that I was already slipping into sleep.

_Next Morning_

I woke up the next morning to 2 crimson eyes looking down at me from a sitting position. I forced my eyes closed and turned over on the bed, pushing the blankets above my head. I hear a muffled laugh and then a not so muffled one as he pulled off my blankets and carried me to the elevator, apperently deciding I had slept enough.

"If I can't sleep, you better have food ready." I open my eyes to him nodding his head and entering the elevator. "You do know I can walk right?"

"Can you now? By how often I carry you, I would think you couldn't." His smirk took up most of his face as he spook, smug attitude lacing every word. But still, he doesn't put me down.

"Well I like to be carried, it's fun and kinda romantic." His eye twitches, either in disgust or nervous. He nearly drops me, but catches me last second.

"Maybe you should stand. The Zim is to tempting to resist, sorry." _Is he rejecting me? Not cool, he gets me all romanced up and then just shuts me out? Time for serious action, I can look through his pac to find out what's wrong._

"Zim, can I look at your pac? I wanna see if I can find some information, nothing important, just basic Irken info." He looks at me cautiously and relectantly turns around. I mentally link to the pac and try to find the emotions area. When I find it, I find that its bursting with emotions, but keep getting wiped out. _It's the Irken law, until that law is lifted, Zim is going to feel like he is betraying his planet everytime he lets his emotions get the best of him! I have to talk to the tallests about this._

As I'm exiting the link, I sense there is something wrong with the maturity level. Attitude and heighth wise, he was fine, but there was never any harm in maturing different 'things' to be his proper age, he is 16 after all. He just would seem more real if he had some sexual thoughts. I think the fact he had been labeled 'defect' was based on the fact that he was smaller than the average Irken.

All I had to do was manually adjust the age and maturity of Zim's body. A little manipulative, but I don't think anyone will notice right away. Besides, this will release more horomones and make him more emotional for a while, that will help to open up, even if by force. What can I say, I was practically _raised_ by Irkens who get what they want when they want.

"All done, lets go eat some food!" I walk out of the elevator followed by a confused Zim that probably just experienced his first ever dirty thought.

"What exactly did you do Corrrr?" Zim's voice was heavy and dark, sinister almost. My skin tingled at the way he dragged out my name.

"N-Nothing." I said, turning myself around hesitantly to face him. His eyes, no longer bright and confused, were clouded with an intense lust. I backed up until I had myself pinned against the wall, he quickly closed the distance between us.

"Nothing would't make me do _this_." Ducking his head down to my eye level, he pressed his lips to mine. After just a moment, I slid down the wall slowly, my legs useless. A sharp bite on my lower lip allows him to slide his cold, coiled, tongue into my mouth as I gasp in suprise. I close my eyes and let my arms snake up to Zim's neck, pulling him in closer and lacing my fingers behind it. His hands slip from my shoulders, down to my waist and lightly runs one of his fingers(or claws) in circles, his other hand on my back, holding me up.

"What are you doing to her you nasty thing?" We break apart slightly, enough for me to look behind him and look at the Tv screen, where the Tallests were sitting on their couch as usual, exept Red is having a fit, refusing to see what he was seeing.

"More like, what did _you_ do to _him_?" Purple says smugly, for some twisted reason, he was proud of me.

I turned back to Zim, clearly annoyed with having been inturrupted. I motion for him to stand up and he does, seconds after I've gotten up, he protectively puts his arms around my shoulders from behind me and rests his chin on my head. The small bite on my lip, no longer having pressure on it, begins to bleed.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Zim opens his mouth to protest smugly, but a look from Red silences him. "C'mon Red, you wanted my to find an Irken I liked anyway, so... Done!"

"What could you possibly like about... Zim?" Red asks. I lick at the blood on my lip so it doesn't trickle down my face.

"Do you _really _wanna know _everything_ I like?" Purple coughs up some soda, and Red is in hysterics. "Just tell me when you want me to stop. He's funny, fairly intelligent, _attractive_, in my taste at least, waking up next to him in the morning, an-"

"Stop! No more, please! Wait, why were you in bed with him?" I shrug my shoulders, Zim now matured enough to now what they were thinking, looked down at me sinister again.

"No reason, just can't sleep without him, thats all." Red shuddered at the thought, even Purple was slightly disturbed at how calm I was about this.

"It's a hyooman thing right? I mean, our teenage years were not normal, and I don't talk to any Irken youth." Red whispers to Purple, as if we cant hear them. Purples answer is more towards everyone than to Red.

"Maybe. Well, the reason we called was to say we're picking you up tommorrow morning, and Zim too, I guess." Purple cuts the transmission and Zim looks down at me, his eyes clouded over again. This is my doing, and though I won't undo it, I'll help him control it.

Reaching up on tip-toes, I kiss him swiftly and he seems to understand that we cant do _things_ all the time, his eyes brighten to his usual silly-world-dominating self.

"Wait, Zim? Wher's Gir?"


End file.
